Morgana Attacks Again
by Stargazer131
Summary: Guess What? Morgana's looking for Emrys.. Again. Will she find him this time? Small one-shot. BAMF!Merlin NO SLASH! Post-Reveal to Everyone except Morgana


*Pokes head around corner*

Oh Hello there :)

You're Reading this? Really? You mean to tell me that you have nothing better to do with your time? Im Honoured that you decided to spend it reading this 3

This short tale was written as a cure for bordem and I apologise if its extemely bad.. Which it may very well be. And I also apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors.. This isn't BETA'd

Happy Reading!

MMMMMMM

The only thing going through Merlins head whilst he lay face down on the cold stone floor of the throne room was,  
'Doesn't she ever get tired of this?'  
Yes people. The Lady Morgana has once again invaded Camelot and is demanding to be told who Emrys is. And of course things aren't going to plan...

10 mins earlier.

Arthur had just entered the throne room. Guinevere's arm threaded through his and Merlin trailing behind on the kings right. As always.  
Arthur reached the throne and took his seat. Just as he was about to address the people he froze. Not in fear, I mean literally froze. No movement what-so-ever apart from his eyes moving frantically, searching for some sort of explanation. And it wasn't just him. Everyone who had frozen also had the use of their eyes and were doing exactly the same as their king. Well not everyone. Merlin and Gaius were still able to move but to avoid awkward questions pretended to act frozen for the sake of everyone's sanity.  
A loud bang drew everyone's eyes to the direction of the throne room door. All questions were mostly answered when the Morgana, in all he evil beauty, walked through the doors like she was the queen of everything. Which, in her own mind, she was.  
"Hello dear brother, Gwen. How lovely to see you. Oh and Merlin! You don't belong there, standing like that."  
Confusion showed in Merlin's eyes as Morgana's flashed gold. That is how Merlin came to find himself flat, face down on the floor. All thanks to Morgana.

"Ahh much better." She continued "now I don't have to look at your traitorous face."

"I'm sorry Morgana but I'm going to have to stop acting. It's killing me."

The sound of a voice in a room of people supposedly frozen shocked Morgana so bad she nearly wet her pants.

She turned and was greeted with the sight of Gaius pulling up a chair to one of the side tables and drawing out a herbology book to read. "Oh don't look at me like that Morgana. You know as well as I do that I was a sorcerer before the purge and you can't stop being a sorcerer. Once you learn it's a part of you forever. An impressive spell by the way. Completely ineffective to those that possess any magic at all. So by all means continue. Don't mind me."

After Gaius' little speech he put on his glasses and started reading. Not even caring about the world around him.  
Deciding that killing him would be more trouble than it's worth Morgana shrugged her shoulders and turned back to face her brother.

"I realize you will have no idea what or who I'm talking about but I've been in search of a warlock that has been evading me for a long while. He is prophesized as the protector of the Once and Future King. I'm looking for Emrys and I know he is in this room pretending to be frozen. So Emrys I speak to you. Reveal yourself or Arthur Pendragon will draw his last breath."

Growing more and more frustrated by the second Morgana started lashing out nobles. Seeing who would flinch and betray themselves as possessors of magic. When no one flinched or even moved, apart from Gaius who you could hear occasionally flicking a page, Morgana screamed.

"EMRYS! This is your doing. King Arthur is dead."

Morgana smirked and shot a fireball at the motionless king. Thinking she was triumphant Morgana closed her eyes and laughed. When there was no explosion she opened her eyes to find a golden shield in front of Arthur, Gwen and Merlin.

A groan emanated from the floor next to the kings chair and slowly Merlin started to get up. Thinking that her spell was fading Morgana cast it again. Merlin still moved.  
Merlin got to his feet and looked Morgana straight in the eye, and then did the most Merlin like thing. He yawned.  
Merlin spoke in a dull tone.  
"You know Morgana. Your search for me is getting old really quickly."

Morgana couldn't control herself. She laughed. Her spell must be fading because there is no way Merlin could be Emrys!

At Morgana's laughing Merlin spoke again  
"I can guess what's in your head right now. 'Oh my spell must be fading because there is no way that Arthurs pathetic manservant could be Emrys.' well if you have any doubts after this let me know."

And Merlin spoke again. This time in the language of the old religion.

"Alligaverit magicae in hoc animo, exhauriet illud quasi cuniculo of carbo. Corpus prosilirent et libido. Verte potentia in pulverem. Morgana tempore vindice regnant, descendat in interminatis dolorem. Sinite pythonissam et paratum esse te numquam evadere homicidas immoti." (1)

The gold that glowed in Merlins eyes was so intense that everyone turned away in fear of blinding themselves. They witnessed the true power of Emrys and weren't scared in the least.

With a wave of his hand Merlin bound Morgana and lifted the magic the witch had enforced.

Once the light faded, Arthur Pendragon rose from his chair and looked his manservant in the eyes. "Well done Merlin. But I assume you aren't done."

At this Merlin laughed. "And you'd assume right". Once again letting his magic flow free Merlin started glowing an intense blue.

"Virentibus globum trahere in carminibus, ubi nemo possit tamque contemptam. De mala in caelo est. Dimittas eam et custodiet eum fugiat" (2)

Morgana's magic drew from her body and formed a perfect sphere in the palm of Merlin's hand. An intense green. The colour of emeralds.

"Dispergimini" (3)

The ball of magic turned to mist and flowed out of the window to the forest to the east. It sunk below the ground. Where it belongs. Unable to form within a human for another ten thousand years.

After muttering a spell to send Morganas body to the Druids, Merlin followed his king out of the throne room.

The prophecy has ended.

The time of Emrys and The Once and Future King has arrived.

MMMMMMMMM

Translations:

1 - bind the magic in this soul, draw it out like a mine of coal. Body full of hate and lust. Turn the power into dust. Morgana time of vengeful reign, to go down in endless pain. Suffer witch and be prepared you will never escape the murderers stare.)"

2 - "Draw the magic in a ball of green, where none can ever be so mean. Out of the witch, into it sky. Let it go and watch it fly"

3 - "Disperse"

So what did you think? It was horrible I know..

Please R&R :D


End file.
